The present invention relates to silencing devices or mufflers intended for use in connection with internal combustion engines. More particularly, the device is used with engines of the type employed in lawn mowers, edgers, snow mobiles and other types of small vehicles. When fabricated with high heat fiberglass, such a device may be adpated to marine engines as a "wet type" silencer.
Silencers or mufflers for internal combustion engines are well known. One form of such prior art silencing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,086 which discloses the use of two conical elements having a plurality of openings around the entire periphery thereof. The conical elements act as a sieve. When the larger ends of the cones are connected together, a baffle member is required to be located between them. When the smaller end of the cones are directed toward each other, a baffle structure is required in the center to cooperate with the openings that extend completely around the circumferential surface of each conical element. This particular prior art silencer acts upon the frequency of the sound. It has been discovered that such a sieve-like conical configuration does not effectuate the kind of silencing that is desirable with respect to such a device.